specialafandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Toudou
Akira Toudou (Toudou Akira, 東堂 明) is a member of the Special A and is ranked 6th in the school and is often the one who cooks for all the members, introducing them to various snacks and teas. She is the daughter of an airline company president and is childhood friends with Kei Takishima and Yahiro Saiga. Later in the series she also becomes Tadashi Karino's girlfriend. Appearance Akira is usually seen with neck length satin purple hair with an eye-length fringe. When she was younger she had longer hair which was usually worn with a hairband. She has brown eyes, and just under her left eye she has a small beauty mark. She also has light skin. Throughout the anime she is usually seen wearing the S.A uniform which consist of the S.A school uniform, a navy blue skirt, pale green shirt, pale yellow tie, and white blazer with the S.A. logo on the pocket. During the warmer months, Akira wears a short sleeved white shirt with the SA logo on the sleeve and pocket, purple striped tie and purple skirt. When not wearing her uniform, she can be seen in feminine, fashionable clothes. It is revealed that she likes to dress up other girls in cute outfits and loves to shop. Personality Akira can be seen to have an elegant calm side when drinking tea and eating her homemade cakes, as a rich daughter would be raised to behave. She can also get angry easily when provoked (especially at Tadashi and Kei) and resort to violence quickly. Her other personality is to be overprotective, especially to Hikari and cute girls. It is seen that Akira acts more coldly to boys than girls. When Akira was younger she was timid, naive and shy. Relationships Tadashi Karino Since the fact Tadashi keeps on annoying her, she tends to get mad at him a lot. Despite that, she truly cares for him and even develops feelings for him. She acts like a tsundere towards him. Tadashi first confesses to her on one of Yahiro's birthday parties while they were riding a bicycle, but Akira didn't hear him and she asks him to say it again, although Tadashi denies to tell her anything. Later, she tries to erase her feelings and was just saying it aloud for the last time, but Tadashi hears it all and she ends up confessing. Tadashi accepts her feelings towards him, and they both become an official couple. They are the first couple in the Special A. Hikari Hanazono Akira is highly overprotective of Hikari, and if there was a problem involving Hikari, she always joins that problem in order to protect her. She thinks of Hikari as her cute little angel. They are also best friends, which started ever since Hikari helped Akira beat Yahiro in a match. Akira was prone to getting upset and crying when she was younger, but realized that being with Hikari made her feel happy and calm. When Hikari attempts to make riceballs for Kei, Akira helps her because she will do anything for Hikari. Kei Takishima Kei and Akira are childhood friends, who also grow up together with Yahiro. Kei knows who Sayo is and the sufferings Akira went through because of this. Akira knows Kei loves Hikari and it seems like she always tries to disturb them, but she knows that Hikari also loves Kei and also gives them their time alone. Kei and Akira respect each other. Megumi Yamamoto Akira treats Megumi just like Akira as a cutie. And Megumi treasure Akira's friendship as well. They get along fine. Megumi cares for her, as she dare to go out with Yahiro to protect Akira's friendship.Megumi was intially against her relation with Yahiro but was backdowned, when Megumi threathens to end her friendship. Later she becomes indifferent towards her relationship, in away of acknowleding it, just like Akira and Kei's relationship. Yahiro Saiga Yahiro is the childhood friend of Akira, but their relationship was strained, due to an action taken by Yahiro. Akira Promised to Yahiro that he should never come in look for her unless she comes first to see him herself. For Years they never met, until on the S.A's trip to Hawai where Yahiro planned to lure Akira by taking Hikari but it didn't went well. Yahiro also gives up on his feeling s towards her and warns Tadashi that he won't forgive him, if he made Akira cry. As the series progress, Akira softens towards Yahiro to the extent of inviting him to her house for tea party. Akira later treats Yahiro same as Kei, Tadashi or any other boys by resort to violence and anger when it comes to Megumi. She also went to his house in times of Megumi's vist to Yahiro. Akira also shows her demon face when Yahiro makes fun of Megumi which is the same case in times Kei's treatment towards Hikari or Tadashi's toward herself. Others Sayo Sayo is mentioned to be the first female friend of Akira. Akira treasured their friendship But Yahiro learns that Sayo was only enjoying the benefits of Akira's ritches and that she find Akira to be boring. Yahiro took steps by threatening Sayo to end Sayo's friend with Akira otherwise Sayo's father will lose his job. Sayo told Akira of the incident tear eyed and yelled "I hate you!' before she ran away. Unfortunately,this incident left a trauma in Akira's life and costed yahiro's friendship to Akira. Yui Oikawa Akira then befriended Yui who is doppelganger of Sayo.Intially she was reluctant to shake hands with her but with Kei's encouragement she came close with Sayo. Later, Akira acts hyperactive as she learnt that Yahiro was following Yui. Akira arranged Yui a car to take her to school and house. This made Yui to end her friendship. But Yahiro confide Yui that she only became friend with Akira for her jewels which she stolen for her family circumstance. Though Akira was in opinion of Yahiro to be the one who transfered Yui's father and hurted her. But with Tadashi's help Yui finally confessed her sin and cleared Yahiro's name. Akira forgives Yui and stayed friends with her even after knowing the truth. Akira a,lsogave Yui's father a job in her own company so that they don't have to move out of town. Category:Characters Category:Special A Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters